Second Generation of Wizards
by ReyaFire125
Summary: 2nd gen story of Fairy Tail. Hope u don't kill me if i forgot something. Rated T in case I put swear words. Also, the cover image was a random image I found on my computer lol.
1. Ferya's POV

**FIRST OFF I'M SO HAPPY FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND STUFF! THANKS U SOOO MUCH!**

 **But I have bad news for the people who liked the Two Towers. I'm currently putting it on hiatus for the moment because writer's block and time, so I decided to start a new one of Fairy Tail with OCs.**

 **I'm writing according to my own ships, so i'm really sorry for all the NaLu fans. Hope you still enjoy it though!**

 **(PS I'm writing secret messages at the bottom author's note in my language. See if you can somehow figure them out. ;D**

 **LETS GOOOOOO! X3**

 **-Reya King Fire (not my real name :3)**

* * *

 _ **Ferya's POV**_

 _What have I done?_ I thought to myself, then faceplanted into the table.

Coral looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked up at her groaning inwardly. "No, I'm not."

"I could heal you if you're hurt."

I shook my head. "It's not that."

OH WAIT! I forgot to introduce everyone. Ah well. I'm currently a mage at Fairy Tail, in Magnolia. My parents are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I have a twin sister named Freya, who looks the exact same as me, with the pink hair that slowly turns red at the bottom as if we dyed ombre red and the pointed eyes, but while I'm a celestial spirit mage, Freya takes after our dad, so that means she's a dragon slayer, and a crap ton more aggressive.

And that is exactly what I'm groaning about right now.

I made the mistake of introducing her to Jakalyn, Daughter of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. She's pretty in a way, I guess. She has dark, raven black hair, and has a habit of dressing REALLY, REALLY lightly. She has a sister, Coral, who's sitting next to me right now, who dresses like her mother with the blue hair and dress, and a younger brother named Aivuj. I know, weird name. He just walks around with boxers on. Coral is actually really peaceful and is a support fighter with water magic and healing magic.

Aijuv also has water magic, but he can do a bit of Gray's magic as well.

As for Jakalyn...well, let's just say she's about as aggressive as Freya and has the ice demon slayer magic.

Well, anyway. Back to why I was face planting and possibly injuring my face really badly.

I don't remember where I was, so i'm going to repeat. I made the HORRIBLE, and I repeat, _HORRIBLE_ mistake of introducing Freya to Jak. They immediately started a fight, and even though Fairy Tail is always crazy, they made it 10,000,000x worse.

Freya was also shouting at me to fight and help her, even though I suck at hand-to-hand combat. In other words, Freya and I and complete opposites. Almost, anyway.

Just as I was about to smash my head into the wall in frustration, Chloe came by.

 _Oh god._ I thought. _She's made this worse just by coming here._

Chloe Redfox is the daughter of Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. I can assure you she is nothing like her mother, with her punk/emo style and the tattoo on her right arm. It looks like a DNA thingie without the things in the middle I guess. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CALLED.

Chloe looked around with a bored expression on her face, somehow missing the huge fight going on between Jak(that's what everyone calls Jakalyn. Sometimes they call her a leopard)and Freya.

She slammed her hand on the table. "Any fights I can join in on?" She asked.

I sighed and pointed to where my sis and Jak were practically ripping their heads off.

Chloe's face lit up in an evil smirk. "GREAT! This is a good chance to prank 'The Leopard'".

As she left, she was rubbing her hands together in a way I imagine someone who was planning a kidnapping might've.

Coral looked at Chloe as she left, and whispered a spell. Chloe immediately tripped.

"I KNOW THAT WAS YOU SEAFACE!" Was her respond.

Coral rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ferya. I can't watch anymore. I'll heal them later." She sighed.

"Wanna go see if Sarah is free?" I asked.

"Sure"

And so off we went, with the lovely sounds of Jak and Freya cursing and knocking over anything and everything left in the guild, as well as some other people swearing because of them.

TIMESKIP

I knocked on Sarah's apartment.

While we're waiting, I might as well tell you about Sarah. She's one of the children of Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet. She has bright red hair and takes after her mom. She's really pretty, but she scares off any boys, if any even had enough guts to step toward her.

She has two siblings as well, though they're all equally scary. Myst is a guy who uses heavenly magic or whatever the kind of mgic that his father uses is called. Kania is a girl who has straight, dark red hair with a cloak usually trailing behind her, or a trench coat. They're all really strong, and could probably beat Kat and my sis, _and_ Sarah was Coral and I's friend, so yeah. I basically came here to ask her to please, PLEASE stop Kat and Freya from ripping each others' heads off.

Kania opened the door.

"Didn't expect to see you two here." She said.

"Yeah, well about that..." I replied. "Freya and Ja-"

Coral looked at me in a way that said _ohmygods really you couldn't just have asked for Sarah?_

I rolled my eyes at her. "Ugh. Nevermind, can I see Sarah for a moment?"

Kania looked at us like we were really suspicious for a moment, but it was so quick I doubt Coral saw it.

"Sure. I'll go get her." Kania said with a slightly amused expression on her face.

5 minutes later, Kania FINALLY comes back with an annoyed Sarah.

"Well, here you go. I'm out of here now."

And with that Kania left.

I mentally face planted onto the ground.

Coral smiled at her, and then yanked Sarah's arm and dragged her to an empty lot.

"Ow! Seriously? What happened now?" Sarah asked.

At that exact moment, Coral decided to abandon me and say "Well, I'm going to go to get some food, see you later at the guild."

When she left, Sarah crossed her arms, and I rolled my eyes and sighed, but on the inside I was panicking a little. JUST A LITTLE. Ok, fine, I was kinda worried she was going to pound me into the ground, but I tried not to let it show, and I think it worked.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath. "I introduced Jakalyn to Freya since both of them ignore each other, and as soon as they saw each other they started fighting and now I wouldn't be surprise if half the guild has toppled down, so I came to you to see if you could possibly stop them, because they will destroy anything and everything.

Sarah sighed.

"Might as well see the damage done then." And she walked away.

I sighed in relief. "That went better than expected." And I followed her, possibly to my doom.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **SO HAPPY. Took me a while to write, but I wouldn't be surprised if I never updated again or if it's really short. BUT STILL. A LITTLE OVER 1,000 WORDS! (1,426 words to be exact :3) That's better than before lol. STILL, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME X3  
I hope this was satisfactory to all you people out there getting ready to kill me because of various reasons. XD**

 **PLZ DONT KILL ME (lol)**

 **Tell me if you want clarification on how to say one of the current characters' name, 'cuz I know a lot of them actually sound different then you might think. THX 4 READING!**

 **:3**

 **-Dragonborn ( _The Dragonborn Comes (cover by Malukah))_**

 **(PS I've thought about doing a different nick name according to my current favorite or second favorite song at the end. Does that sound ok?)**

 **dpttu snpiy yjr djpty vjs[yrt CF**

 **(See if u can figure it out. I'll tell u next chapter.**


	2. Jakalyn's POV

**YASSSSS**

 **I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE! Thx for u who followed (lol)  
I hope no one wishes to kill me, and have a good day! (or night)**

 **-Reya Fire**

* * *

 **Jakalyn's POV**

I was fighting, and near the end, I saw someone approach from the corner of my eye, but I obviously ignored it because I'm fabulous that way.

" _grrrrrrrrrrrr..._ " Freya growled.

I laughed a bit. (Don't lie, you laughed a crap ton! _SHUSH. NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW. 3_ **UGH JAK, YOU PISS ME OFF** [more grumbling]) OK. Fine, I laughed like a freaking maniac, but you don't need to know that ehehhehehhe...

ANYWAY. That was a few people who INTERUPPTED my story.

I looked to the side for a moment, and Freya took that chance to flip me over her shoulder, allowing me to see Sarah with practically glowing red eyes storming towards us.

I yelled in Freya's ear. "CODE S! I REPEAT, CODE S!"

Freya winced a bit from the sound, but nodded.

And we ran.

Now, I know what you're thinking, _how does Freya know wtf code s is, blah blah blah, you just met, more blahs._

BUT THAT IS ENTIRELY WRONG MY FRIEND, as we have actually known each other for a while, it's just that Ferya(never to be confused with Freya) never pays attention to anything, really, so she didn't know and made the dumb mistake of introducing me to someone I already knew since, like, Kindergarden.

Anyway, back to the story. Sarah was storming toward us with Coral in tow, smiling. Coral was smiling, anyway. Sarah looked like a bit like frickin' _Satan_ with her glowing red eyes and scarlet hair. (Hehhehehheh. Get the pun?)

And let me tell you something. While at first glance, Coral looks nice and sweet and goody-two-shoes, she. Is. SCARY. If she smiles at you in that creepy sort of way you would expect from a freaky doll, then you're screwed. And that's exactly how she was smiling at me and Freya in that moment.

I swore under my breath and dragged Freya away into an alley, leaving a red mark.

"Ow."Freya started to bandage her wounds, as she usually has some bandages from the last fight she had with someone in her pocket.

"Well, Freya." I said, as casually as possible. "What do you think about trying to take on Sarah, it's two against one, remember?"

She glared at me. "She has CORAL. Who, you have blood trickling out your mouth Jak, can HEAL."

I glared back at her. "That doesn't mean she'll side. She rarely does!"

Freya wrinkled her nose. I sniffed the air. "Crap."

And here, my friend, we learn all about how we are chased by her so much we can do synchronized running.

After we reached a different alley, I looked towards Freya. "Are they gone?"

She started to nod, when something cut her off. "RUN FOR YOUR LI-"

Sarah had appeared in her Sonic armor. That's what I call it anyway.

Freya was on fire. Literally. She is a fire Dragon Slayer, after all.

Sarah was unfazed. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

"I...uhhhhh... NOTHINGGGGG."

At that moment Coral appeared. She smiled in that _I'mgoingtokillyouandletyoudieaslowpainfuldeathinsideaholebecauseyou'reclaustrophobic_ smile.

I panicked and tried to run, but naturally, of COURSE FERYA CAME. And even though she may suck at hand-to-hand combat, she has wicked skill with her magic whip, and she caught me.

Now, just a little fact about her whip. It had magic(No shit) and can light on fire and has a mind of it's own sometimes. Literally. One second it'll be in her hands, then the next, Ferya hasn't even moved and the whip is strangling you, OUT OF HER REACH.

I know I'm making everyone sound cruel, but this is me we're talking about.

TIMESKIP

I was being hauled into Fairy Tail, by yours truly, Sarah Scarlet.

Freya looked like she was going to die in a hole. ALONE. ALOOONNNNEEEEEEE.

Ferya was behind us, and was verbally chastising Freya and making some ridiculous threats that, if you didn't know her, would seem like she would never carry them out. But once the "normal" celestial mage makes a promise, she will NEVER forget it.

Example: Once I was walking peacefully, then I tripped. Facefirst. Onto the floor of the guild.  
Ferya appeared, and reached her hand out. At first, I thought she was helping me. She did help me up, then took the 5 dollar bill sticking out of my pocket. The bet we made.

So, yeah.

"WHATHAVE YOU DONE WITH DRAKoN?"

Random question, I know, but rest assured. It wasn't me.

I smacked Freya.

And another fight started, but this time involving Ferya and Sarah.

-TIMESKIP-

I looked out the corner of my eye.

OH NO. NOT CHLOE.

I could see her fist bump someone else, though I couldn't exactly see that person. Turns out it was Coral. I was basically in the middle of a death zone, so I couldn't see what was going for long.

I resumed my focus on the fight, and right as I did, I got knocked out by Ferya and her goddamned whip.

-WHEN I RECOVERED-

When I recovered, everyone had stopped fighting, and it turns out that Freya was the one who knocked me out, as she stole Ferya's whip and looked exactly the same as Ferya except the clothes, and I wasn't really paying attention to that.

Coral was going around healing everyone and smacking a few across the face, after healing that too.

When she finally came to me, I glared.

She smiled. "Looks like the leopard has quite the temper today. I would heal you, but someone- " She said with a pointed look at Chloe, who shrugged, and was bandaging the really bad wounds that would take too much out of Coral to heal."-has offered me something with a price of equivalent exchange. So I'll leave you to fend for yourself, but I'll heal the minor wounds."

I glared at Aijuv, who, during the fight, had appeared next to me and grinned with a thumbs up. "Looking good there, Jak."

Then Ferya walked over, and Aijuv immediately stopped. I looked suspiciously between the two, and with a crap ton of effort, I hauled my body over to Freya.

"Freya!" She winced. "Owww...My ears."

"Sorry" I mumbled. But then I looked over at my bro and Ferya, who were chatting away, but Aijuv kept on glancing away and being really suspicious. Freya followed my gaze.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed at them. "Who would've thought that Aijuv liked my sis the demon?"

I slammed my hand on her mouth. "Shush. I want to watch them. Actually... I have a better idea..."

I whispered something into her ear.

Her eyes glinted, and she lifted my hand off her mouth, not gently. "That is a _great_ idea my friend and enemy. They are, after all, a PFM in my opinion." She smirked.

I grinned back at her. "Plan commence."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **YAY! I finished! I hope no one wishes to kill me. Thx. Also, I believe I have beaten a record! YES! Nevermind. ANYWAY, I know this chapter doesn't have as many words as the last, but it still has enough for me to be satisfied.**

 **1,343 WORDS! YAY!**

 **Thx again for follow/favoriting and I literally am dying waiting for my favorite fanfics, so I know EXACTLY how you feel when I don't upload. Anyway, hope you liked it.**

 **-Warrior ( _Warrior by Beth Crowley)_**

 **PS no one found out my secret message? I'll give you a hint; k is l and f is d. Can you figure it out now?**

 **I'll leave another.**

 **O KMPE JPE UPI GRRK EJRM O FPM'Y IOKPSF, DP OKX FPM'T LIJJ NE, YJX!11!**


End file.
